Path of Dawn
by Ilovekh12
Summary: Sasuke is an orphanfarm boy who lives by himself with his brother Itachi.His wish is to become a ninja just like any other boy.But what happens when the village gets over runned and gets himself kidnapped?Sasuke figures out that,full sumary inside Sa x Sa
1. Ch 1 Brother and I

Ummm……hi. Ummm, not much to say except read & review please. Thanks. Dont own Naruto or any characters.

* * *

**Summary** :Seven year old Sasuke is a orphan boy with only his older brother, Itachi, to look up to. Boys his age always dream of becoming ninjas and have stories told of them. Only those who's parents were ninjas can become one. But poor young Sasuke can only dream. Until, he and Itachi get separated by soldiers from the Empire. What will Sasuke dream of now? He figures out that being a ninja is not so pleasant. Especially, when it involves protecting the princess of his land.

* * *

_Chapter 1_

_-+ -_

"Hey, Sasuke." Said a voice from the darkness. "Sasuke, wake up. I need you to work in the garden ok? I'll be in town buying some supplies."

Uchiha Sasuke slowly opened his onyx eyes, but ended up closing them again because of the sun light that was hitting his eyes directly. He groaned as he rolled around in bed, messing up the bed sheets.

"Ahhh, don't be such a baby. It's only the sun. You sound like some creature that lives in caves." Said a voice from the door.

Sasuke shot his eyes open and stared at the door way where his older brother stood. Uchiha Itachi stood there with an eyebrow raised as he was examining his younger brother. He was wearing a faded out green T-shirt and sand colored shorts that went down a bit passed his knees. His eyes were also onyx black, but from time to time, Sasuke could have sworn they were crimson red. He was now 13 years old and he had long raven black hair that was tied back. It only reached down an inch past his shoulders.

Sasuke was now 7 years old and also had onyx eyes that matched his black hair perfectly. Although, unlike his older brother, Sasuke's was much shorter and came up into spikes. Just like Itachi's hair, he had bangs that went down to the end of his face. "I'm not a creature." Sasuke said rubbing his eyes. (just imagine a little kid saying 'I'm not sleepy though)

Itachi chuckled, "Ha, that's what you say now, but if you stay in the darkness to long, you will. Now, hurry up and get dressed."

Sasuke immediately got out of bed and got dressed. He put on a light blue long-sleeved shirt and warm grey shorts that went down to his knees. He then paused in front of a small broken mirror that hung by a piece of yarn, that was nailed to the wall. He turned around to look around his room and gave a small sigh and a faint smile.

He didn't have the best room in the world. Heck, he didn't have the best house either! It was too small to be called a house and yet a bit too big to be called a shack either. It was entirely made out of wood. It only had two bedrooms that could barely fit a bed, a night stand, and a closet, and a kitchen(in a separate room). The small house stood on hill that looked down at the small town where everybody else lived. Their house was the only house that seemed separated from society. They did have enough land though, to plant crops for them selves and to sell in town.

So I guess that you can call Itachi and Sasuke farm boys. But they were also orphans. Itachi never wanted to talk about their parents nor of how they died. Sasuke had always tried to find a way of asking Itachi of how they were like, considering that it was five years ago since they became orphans. So Sasuke had only grown up to be two at the time, and Itachi seven. One day when Itachi got annoyed of Sasuke and his questions about their parents' death, he answered, "They were killed by bad people Sasuke. Don't ever become a bad person." After that Sasuke completely shut up about asking the negative and started asking the positive.

"How was Mom? Was she pretty? Was Dad tall?" Sasuke asked one time.

"Mom would never stop smiling. Sometimes it would just drive you crazy. You would always wonder if there was anything in the world that would take that smile off her face." He answered. Sasuke only gave him a clueless face. Itachi smiled at this, "You have that exact smile." Sasuke grinned as he looked up at him.

But there was always one thing that bugged Sasuke the most, and for some reason, he didn't dare to ask.

It happened one time when they were having dinner. Sasuke was around five years old (Itachi being ten). It was a silent dinner, just like always. Until Itachi asked him, "What's your name?"

Sasuke looked puzzled, "What do you mean?"

"Tell me your name."

"…um…Sasuke."

"Your whole name."

"U-uchiha …Sasuke." Sasuke sounded nervous.

"Exactly. From now on you're Kurosaki."

"Uchiha Kurosaki?"

"No. Kurosaki Sasuke." Itachi sounded serious. "My name will be Kurosaki Itachi."

"But why?" Sasuke asked.

"Haven't you ever realized why mom and dad were killed? I think it was because of our names. If we keep that name, then we might be killed too." Itachi sounded irritated. Sasuke could tell that he wasn't in the mood, so he didn't ask anymore. Ever since then Itachi, at least five times a week during diner, would ask his name. And Sasuke would always answer back, "Kurosaki Sasuke." And he would always leave it at that.

"Come on Sasuke! You take forever!" called out Itachi from the backyard. Sasuke snapped out of his daydreaming and ran out his room. Through the kitchen and outside.

He squinted at the bright sunlight. Covering his eyes he saw Itachi waving at him to come over. He was about 20 yards away. Sasuke quickly walked over to him, making sure that he wasn't stepping on the planted seeds.

"We need to plant more." Itachi said looking around himself.

Sasuke was confused, "But wouldn't that be too much?"

Itachi stayed quiet, then answered, "A couple of days ago, I heard a couple of farmers who said that it was going to be a rough winter this year. We need more crops to sell and some to keep for ourselves, if we want to last. It would also be a good idea if we planted more vegetables."

Sasuke pondered over the thought of a rough winter, while Itachi went down a list of chores that needed to be done. _Man. I hate nature…always giving my brother and I such hard times. I wish it could just be perfect weather everyday for ever._ It was true. Sasuke didn't like to do farming or chores. Itachi and Sasuke might be the only ones within a hundred miles that would be able to do farming right, along with chores. But they couldn't help it. It's what they had to do each and everyday to keep them selves alive.

"Hey, Sasuke. Are you listening?" asked Itachi. Sasuke looked up to his elder brother and nodded. "Well, alright then. I'm off. You sure you can get this all done today?" Sasuke again nodded. "Good." Itachi smiled and ruffled his little brother's hair. He then took a bag that was hanging on a hook and walked down the hill towards the little village.

Sasuke watched him until he disappeared, then set off to work. Sasuke had always done what Itachi told him to do. He looked up to him. Itachi was his idol. Sasuke had always wanted to grow up to be just like him. He always knew what to do at what times. Everything that he predicts comes true. Sasuke thought he was some sort of super hero.

When those people murdered their parents, Itachi ran away in time carrying Sasuke in his arms. He ran as for as possible. After a week, he ended up in a village. Right when he did, someone noticed that he and the infant he was carrying looked starved and injured, they took them in. But being who he is, Itachi had taken some money from his home and bought the little shack up at the hill. Many of the villagers offered their homes, but Itachi turned them down. He wanted himself and his brother to be left alone. Every now and then, villagers from the town would offer them discounts from their shops, and Itachi would take them since he didn't want them to feel helpless and in any way offended.

But even if Sasuke wanted to be just like his brother, just like any other boy, he wanted to be a ninja. Ninjas were considered heroes in this country. They were special soldiers that worked for the Emperor himself. They were guardians of the Royal Family, generals in wars and were protectors of the country. To become one was every boy's dream.

Thinking over this, Sasuke got even more motivated and planted crop and vegetable seed more rapidly. An hour had past and Sasuke was already done. He wiped the sweat of his forehead. _Boy, even though it's Autumn its pretty warm. But then again, hot Fall means freezing Winter._

He then went to the vegetables and fruits that had already started growing and started to water them. He then went inside and grabbed some of his and Itachi's dirty laundry and started washing them in the sink, in the kitchen. As soon as he was done, he put them in a basket and carried it outside and hung them on a cloths line to dry. As he finished this he rubbed his hands together. _Isn't this a woman's work?_

Shrugging it off, he went to water the seeds that he had just planted, then went out to find some wood, or twigs, for the fireplace. Even though it was hot, it would be smart to find as much wood as possible for winter. After finding an armful of wood/twigs, he started to sweep the floor of the shack. After that he went out again to feed the chickens they had.

Sasuke remembered that it was last year that they go these chickens. Itachi thought it would be better if they got their own eggs. Then let a couple hatch to become chickens also. So far , right now, they had only four.

It was around 3 o'clock when Sasuke finished all his chores. The sun was going to set in about two hours, so he thought he would take down the clothes and go back inside. He then folded the clothes and left them on the table where they ate. He stretched and yawned, then walked into his room and lay down on his bed, thinking of what he should make for dinner.

Usually it was Itachi who would make dinner, but every time he went into town he would come back just in time to eat. So when it was those days, Sasuke would cook.

As Sasuke thought, he ended up taking a nap. He dreamed about how life would be like if his parents never died, and if they didn't have such a hard time. How it would be like to be a ninja.

He was shot his eyes open to see Itachi's face staring right at him.

"Are we having clothes for dinner tonight?" asked Itachi.

"Wha?" Sasuke said, his eyes half opened.

"You left the clothes on the table. And I see that you're slacking off." Itachi raised a brow.

Sasuke shot up. "What time is it?!?"

"Its like 6 o'clock." Itachi said.

"6?!? Oh! I'm so sorry Itachi! I'll go make dinner right now!" Sasuke scrambled onto his feet and started for the door, until he was grabbed by the back of his collar.

"Hold up. I got a surprise for you. I was kinda hoping that you would not do dinner." Itachi looked throught his bag and pulled out something that was wrapped up in white thick paper.

"Meat!!" shouted Sasuke as he raised his arms in the air. It was rare for them to have meat. Considering that it was expensive.

"And that's not all." Itachi pulled out a loaf of bread and a small bag of sweets.

"YAY!" yelled Sasuke. Itachi grinned at his brother and told him that he would make dinner.

When they finished dinner, Sasuke washed the dishes. Then they watched the stars on the porch and ate their candy. Since they were children they stayed up till whatever time they wanted. Although, Itachi always told Sasuke that they had to wake up early for chores and stuff, he also said that sleep was very important and a 'must do.' Sasuke took that into consideration.

It was now 10 o'clock. Itachi got up and told Sasuke that they should go to sleep.

"I was planning on going back to the village tomorrow, you wanna come?" Itachi asked. Sasuke smiled and nodded. He got up and walked to his bedroom. After saying good night to Itachi, He got dressed and went under his covers.

Being a child that he is, Sasuke couldn't go to sleep right then and there. He usually thought about the day that had just gone by and the one that will come next. He thought about his parents just like any orphan would do, and he would think about ninjas just like any boy would do.

Itachi was watching his brother from a crack in the wall. His eyes were now crimson red, and were focusing completely on him. He made a faint smile as his brother finally went to sleep, _But you aren't just like any boy, little brother._

* * *

Hoped you liked it. And just to let you know, this is only the BEGINNING of the plot. Promise it'll get better. Please review and check my profile for updates and stuff. If you're confused about this story, I might answer some of your questions in a summary (different from the one at the top) I'll put down in my profile. Just scroll down until you see FEB 7, 2007 in **bold** underlined letters. Thanks, bye! 


	2. Ch 2 Why Won't You Run?

Hello, wasup! Hope you guys like this chapter. Don't own Naruto or any characters. Thanks bye.

* * *

_Path of Dawn_

_-+ -_

_Chapter Two_

"Come on, Sasuke." Sighed Itachi, "You frick'n take forever. Don't you realize that we'll have to wait in lines that will last hours if we don't get to the village NOW?

"Sorry, nii-san." Said Sasuke as he was hoping on one foot, trying to put on a sandal. (or whatever they wear) Itachi stood there, and sweat-dropped as he saw his little brother fell to the side.

"You're hopeless." Itachi sighed.

"Sorry." Sasuke replied.

"Just hurry and get your things." Itachi said heading towards the door.

"Yes, nii-san." Replied Sasuke. Sasuke ran over to the kitchen and grabbed a worn out bag that was hanging from a hook on the wall. He then grabbed a list that he made of things to get. After checking around the kitchen for anything else, he went out the front door.

Sasuke shivered as he felt the cold air. It was around 5 o'clock in the morning and so far it seemed like it was going to be a cloudy day. _One day is hot, the next is freezing._ Sasuke thought. He walked over to his brother who was waiting under a tree, looking towards the grey clouds in the sky. He then turned to his brother, "Ready?"

"Yep."

"Well then, lets go." Itachi took the lead as Sasuke followed closely behind.

It was about a 25 min walk to the village. And during this time, Sasuke thought about what he had dreamed last night. He had dreamed about his parents again. But this time it seemed different. Usually when he had dreams of his family it was usually about regular happy life. Them having dinner together, having decent conversations, basically average day stuff. But this time, it was much different. He dreamed about himself entering a golden hall with all sorts of grand decorations. He walked across the hall towards the end, where two people sat and glorious thrones. His Father and mother and on the right stood his brother, smiling at him. Sasuke smiled back, but the frowned when he saw his brother with crimson eyes.

"_Run. Sasuke_." Itachi said still smiling.

"_What_?" Sasuke asked.

"_Run!_" Itachi said. Sasuke's eyes widened when he saw that there was a strange design in Itachi's red eyes. "_Why won't you run?"_

Right when he finished that question, Sasuke noticed that the grand golden hall suddenly burst into flames. Sasuke turned around immediately towards his family, who were now separated from him because of the flames. They just sat there smiling at him gently, while the hall was being burned down. Sasuke yelled out to them but they didn't respond at all.

He then gasped, even though there were flames in front of him, he could see clearly that even his parents had crimson eyes, just like Itachi's.

"_Why aren't you running?"_ said his older brother, who was still un flinched by the flames. Sasuke tried to find a way around the fire between them, but couldn't.

"_Just run." _Sasuke's mother said, smiling gently. Sasuke looked up at his mother, with tears running down his face. He hesitated for a moment then ran towards the enormous hall door. As he was running he looked back at his family as they were consumed by the flames. That's when he woke.

Sasuke suddenly bumped into Itachi's back. "Opps, sorry, nii-san." He said, but then frowned when his brother didn't respond. He then took a step towards the side and looked at the direction that Itachi was looking at.

In the distance, about three miles before the village, a line of carts and travelers were seen, coming from the south. And a huge line in matter of fact. Sasuke thought that it was odd for traders to come at this time of year, and in such a great number. He turned to Itachi who had no expression at all. But Sasuke knew that face, and he knew that Itachi was thinking hard.

"Itachi?" Sasuke asked. Itachi broke out of his trance and turned to his little brother, "Traders by the looks of it."

"Are you sure?" Sasuke asked. Itachi smiled and ruffled his little brother's hair, then continued to walk down the path. Sasuke frowned but decided to keep quiet.

They soon entered the bustling village. Merchants had already set up their stores and shops. Yelling could be heard from every corner, telling people that they had the best products or animals. Children around Sasuke's age ran up and down the streets, playing games like tag, or hide-n-seek. Sasuke soon completely forgot about the travelers, and grinned at all the excitement.

Itachi continued to lead the way, going into farmer shops, grocery shops and hunting shops. Sasuke stared in awe when he saw all the different types of knives and bows there were in the hunting shop. There were so many on the shelves and counter, that Sasuke lost count. Sasuke then looked at a particular type of knife, that was different from the rest, and it was the only one of it's kind. It was completely out of metal. The handle was wrapped with a white strip of cloth, and at the end of the handle was a hoop. For some reason, out of all the rest, Sasuke liked this one. He then lifted his hand and was about to poke it. He could see himself in slow motion towards the knife. Right when his finger was a millimeter away…

"Don't poke anything." Itachi said, completely looking the opposite direction. Sasuke immediately took his hand back and hung his head. Itachi just sighed.

"Hahaha, so you like that one, eh?" said the shop keeper. Sasuke looked up at him and nodded immediately. "Well, you should. That there's a special type of knife. Called a Kunai. And their hard to get." The man leaned in closer. "Only ninjas use these types of weapons." He said in a whisper tone.

Sasuke's grew large in excitement. He quickly turned around to see Itachi and was about to ask him if they could get it, but stopped himself when he saw his face. Itachi was staring at the kunai with some sort of hatred. In a way he was sort of disgusted by it. His eyes seeming to shine red.

"How 'bout I sell it to thee for…lets say…2000 yen."

"2000?!?!" cried Sasuke.

"Come on. Let's get outta this dump." replied Itachi, walking out the door, Sasuke following closely behind.

"I tell thee, y'e wont find it anywhere else!" the man called after them.

For a long time, since the hunting shop, the two brothers had been silent. Especially Sasuke. Ever since the shop he couldn't help but to glance very ten seconds to get a glimpse of his eyes.

_I've gone nuts! Is it possible to have red eyes? Arghh, I can't stop looking at him!_ Sasuke thought.

"You wait here, while I go get us some bread." Itachi said while entering a bakery. Sasuke waited patiently outside. He looked up and down the road, seeing all the people bustling about. Seeing more children playing and jumping. The clouds were getting darker by the minute, and Sasuke thought for sure it was going to rain.

Sasuke turned around when he heard a scream. A young man, no more than he's late twenties was running down the street. Sasuke watched as the man ran right passed him. His eyes were wide eyed from fear and it seemed like he wasn't going to stop anytime soon either. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at the man. After a couple of murmurs and mumbling, everything went back to normal and people started minding their own business again.

"Well that was weird." Sasuke said to himself.

"WHAT?!?!?"

Sasuke turned to face the entrance of the bakery. His face went into confusion when he saw his brother's face. "What happened?" Sasuke asked when he saw no loaf of bread in his brother's arm.

"I don't get it." Itachi said, running his hand through is bangs. "First that butter knife for 2000 and now a loaf for 1000."

"YEN?!?!" cried Sasuke. Itachi nodded. Sasuke's head fell in disappointment. He was looking forward to having bread and butter.

"Hey, I heard someone scream. Theif?" Itachi asked, trying to get of the subject.

Sasuke head lifted up slightly, "I don't know. It was some guy running down the street like crazy. But I have to admit, it was like he had seen a ghost or something. There was so much fear in his expression." Sasuke didn't sound like he cared that much, it wasn't like he heard about people having problems in their heads before.

But unlike Sasuke, Itachi took it a bit seriously. "Which way did he come from?"

Sasuke looked into his brother's eyes, noticing that he was SERIOUSLY serious. Sasuke then pointed southward, down the street. Itachi stared hard at where he pointed and stayed staring. Sasuke could only watch his brother stare down the road. He knew there was nothing to see but people doing their buying and selling.

Sasuke then winced when a droop of freezing water hit his face. He looked up to the sky and noticed that it had truly begun to rain. He then was cut of guard again when his brother, in a flash, grabbed his arm and rushed up the street.

"W-what the- what happened, Itachi nii-san?" Sasuke struggled to keep up.

"We're going home." Itachi said flatly.

"But, what about t-the other supplies??"

Don't worry abou-" Itachi was cut of when another scream was heard. Both Itachi and Sasuke turned around to see about five people running up the road.

"What's going-" Sasuke started, until an explosion was heard. Sasuke and Itachi stared at the sky as both fire and smoke was rising from the South side of the village. Sasuke couldn't believe what he was seeing. Then, yet, another yell was heard and Sasuke and Itachi looked down the road. Almost everyone was running around as people were falling down from spears cutting through their backs.

Sasuke's eyes grew wide from fear. Men in armor appeared through the smoke. They held all sorts of weapons; swords, hammers, axes, bows and arrows. Their armor was onyx black with the edges finely painted gold. On the back of the armor was painted a golden cherry blossom and on the forehead of the helmets was a golden crescent moon and in it was another golden cherry blossom. It was a grand symbol. The symbol for the Empire.

"No way…" Sasuke said under his breathe. The men seemed to cut through anyone who apposed to them. Yet, Sasuke noticed that they were closely observing and analyzing people also. He then noticed that young men and boys were spared and were taken away.

Sasuke could feel cold sweat coming down his face and neck. He had never felt this frightened before. He couldn't feel his whole body and was surprised that he was still standing. He was trembling all over and his jaw shivered. He then quickly turned to face Itachi. And then this time, he was sure that he wasn't going crazy.

Itachi's eyes flared with anger and hatred, but not only anger and hatred, but his eyes were glowing red. And this time Sasuke could clearly see the design in his eyes.

"Sasuke, run."

Sasuke froze up, remembering something familiar, "…what?"

"Run!"

"But-"

Itachi turned to face his younger brother, "Why won't you run?"

Sasuke hesitated then took a couple of steps. He turned towards his brother.

Itachi stared angrily at him, "Why aren't you running????"

Sasuke stared helplessly at him and then dashed off. He ran as fast as he could, then stopped to get one last sight of his brother. But couldn't believe what he saw.

Itachi was standing confidently in the middle of the street, un-flinching as the men in the armor approached him. Sasuke could tell that they were sneering. Thinking that he just some small 13 year old boy. But it he wasn't just 'some kid' anymore. Sasuke tell that Itachi had grinned also, then he moved his in different positions. Then, from one moment to the next, Itachi, a 13 year old orphan farm boy, who lived by himself with his brother, was spitting out a massive amount of fire. So much fire, that it lit up the sky.

The men yelled and screamed as the flames consumed them. Sasuke, yet again, stood paralyzed at what he just saw. He couldn't believe what he just saw. How could anyone?? He wanted to see what else would happened, but remembered what his brother had told him. Sasuke then slowly turned around and started taking steps forward, than took a faster pace.

He ran passed all the shops that he and his brother were at earlier. He jumped over a couple of bodies and stumbled through rubble. He then noticed the hunting shop and stopped in front of it. He noticed that there was movement inside and decided to quickly enter to see if anyone was hurt. He walked in slowly and then froze as he saw the men shouting at the shop keeper.

"WHERE DID YOU GET THAT KNIFE?!?!" one of the soldiers called out pointing at the counter. Sasuke followed his finger to see the kunai. Sasuke stared at it surprised.

_Why do they care so mu-_ Then Sasuke's eyes grew wide. _They want the kunai!_

Sasuke, without thinking, grabbed the kunai. Nobody saw him. But the men would soon notice that it went missing.

Sasuke ran even harder. He knew he had to get out of the village as soon he could. He would run up the hill and into his house. Hopefully the soldiers had gotten there yet, but eventually they would get to it. So as soon as he got there he would grab anything he needed for a journey. A very long journey.

Sasuke was able to get out of the village with a scratch. He ran up the hill and as soon as he was at the top he turned to look down at the little town. Sasuke looked grimly as the village was being consumed by flames. Some by the invaders, and the some by his own brother. Sasuke saw more flames emerging from different spots of the town. He could tell it wasn't the soldiers' explosives because there wasn't any sound of explosion. So it meant that those flames were Itachi's.

Sasuke turned and ran into his house. It was dark inside but he could get around. He grabbed and armful of food and stuffed it in his bag. He then ran inside his room to get a bow and arrows, but then everything he saw when he entered went in slow motion. He saw a pair of arms come up behind him and slowly grabbing him. He saw as his bag was ripped of and all the food tumble out. He then looked forward to see his room slowly going further and further.

_That's it_. He thought. _I'm done for._

The man dragged him across the kitchen.

_They'll kill me right in front of my house. As soon as the do, they'll burn it down. My brother would somehow survive because his strange new power. He will run up the hill hoping that I'm still alive, only to be disappointed._

He was then taken outside and thrown to the ground.

_He will try to keep his tears inside and prevail in doing so. Only to realize that he actually failed. In protecting me. Then he will take his own life and join me with my family. The only problem is that he wasn't the one who failed, it was me. For not able to do as he told me to. To stay alive._

One of the soldiers lifted up a sword…

_But…at least…I won't have to ask Itachi anymore of how mom looks like. Or if dad is strict. _

The sword was at the climax of its swing…

_It was my fault…_

"'_Run.' Itachi said calmly, smiling."_

_I couldn't save anyone. _

"_The flames soon consumed his family inside the grand hall."_

_It was my fault…for doing nothing…_

…_nothing at all…_

The sword started to come down slowly.

…_you are …Uchiha…_

The blade was about to hit Sasuke's neck, when it was interfered. Sasuke had stopped the blade from coming down any further, using the kunai that he took form the shop. The soldier stared in shock at the raven haired boy. The shivered slightly when the boy stared up at him with angered eyes. With red eyes.

The man took several steps back as Sasuke rose from the ground. One man from behind him couldn't let his other comrade be humiliated by this boy, so he came charging at him with an axe. Sasuke quickly turned around and swiftly threw that kunai at him. It sliced through the air and made a bull's eye right through the opening of the helmet.

The man stood there frozen, for a few seconds, then collapsed. Dead.

The other men stared at their comrade laying there on the ground. Blood slowly spilling out is helmet. Then they stared up at his murder. A boy, no more than 8 years old, was standing there glaring at him with his red eyes.

Then, all at the same time, the men came charging at him with their weapons. A man with another sword swung his blade, only to miss. The boy quickly lowered himself to the ground then kicked the man at his legs. The man fell backwards and landed on top another soldier. A soldier strung an arrow at him. Sasuke quickly grabbed the sword of the other man and deflected the arrow, cutting it in half.

Sasuke then turned around to see who else would strike, but found that there was only three men left. They all stood paralyzed in front of him. Sasuke then decided to make the first move and strike. He lifted the sword and swung. Only this time, _he _was the one to be blocked.

A enormous sword had stopped him from cutting one of the men in half. The weilder of the sword was a man who wasn't there before. He had dark brown hair, almost black. It was short and spiked up. He wore a wrap of cloth that covered the bottom half of his face.

He also didn't have any eyebrows. He didn't wear any armor like the soldiers, but he wore a black sleeve-less shirt with the golden blossom on the back. He also wore black pants.

But what really got Sasuke's attention was that, this man was wearing a headband. It was made out of blue cloth and it had a metal plate on it. On the plate was a design, but Sasuke couldn't tell what it was exactly. Another thing that caught his eye was the enormous sword that he was carrying. It was the biggest, fattest blade that Sasuke had ever seen and it seemed impossible to even wield.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" the man said glaring at him. Sasuke took a fighting position, ready for any surprise attacks.

"A little rebel. How amusing." The man looked down at the other soldiers lying dead on the ground. "I guess you're not _that_ little, are you?"

Sasuke glared at him with his crimson eyes, trying to show that he could keep his cool. The man laughed at his stare, "Tell me that you actually didn't do this?"

"So what if I did?" Sasuke sneered. The man went silent, but still had a smile on his face. He turned to the three surviving soldiers, who were shaking in fear. They nodded.

"Hmm," he turned back to Sasuke, " What is your name, boy?"

Sasuke didn't answer.

"How 'bout I tell you my name, then you tell me yours?"

Sasuke still didn't answer.

"I am General Momochi Zabuza. Head of this invasion. And it seems that you killed two of my best men." the man, or Zabuza said. He sounded like he could care less about Sasuke killing two of his best men, or that his men were even killed. "Well? May I know the name of their killer?"

"Kurosaki…Sasuke Kurosaki."

Sasuke didn't want all the time that his older brother spent to pound that name into his head to go to waste. He wasn't going to fail him now, he wasn't going in the future.

"Liar." Zabuza answered back flatly.

"What?"

"I said you're a liar." Zabuza stated. "But if you want to lie to me, go ahead, Mr. _Kurosaki._" He turned around and headed down the hill. "Take him."

"Wh-"Sasuke was then caught off guard. He felt something gently hit the back of his neck. His body fell to the ground and everything became cold. He tried to keep his eyes open, but failed. The last thing he saw was the general walking towards the burning town.

* * *

OMG! That was fun to write! I say its going to get interesting. Whoohoo! Anyways, I know I promised that I would update My Pet, Neji(that is if you read my other story) ; before I updated any other. But this story kept on bugging me in my dreams to update it, so here it is. Hopefully I will update MPN next. That is if my dreams don't bug me again (sigh) 


End file.
